


Stigma

by aiilioka8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiilioka8/pseuds/aiilioka8
Summary: Terinspirasi dari :- Anime Jigoku Shoujo- Haikyuu Quest (Demon Oikawa dan Knight Iwaizumi)Akan ada 2 cerita yang berhubungan dengan arc Stigma.Arc Stigma ditutup
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Stigma

"IWAAAA-CHANNNNN", teriak seorang gadis kecil yang memakai yukata berwarna hijau tua. Senyum lebar dengan satu gigi depan yang ompong. Rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat. Wajah kecil bulat berwarna putih, tetapi terlihat kusam. Badannya kecil dan ringkih. Maklum, dia tinggal di gubuk kecil di hutan.

"Berisik, Tooru", ucap pemuda kecil yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua dengan nada galak seperti biasanya. Bibirnya yang selalu manyun dan wajah seperti preman itu datang dengan membawa sebungkus makanan. Rambut spike pendek berwarna hitam yang terlihat tebal. Warna kulitnya yang lebih gelap dari gadis itu. Dia berjalan sendiri ke hutan itu untuk menemui teman kecilnya, Tooru.

_Flashback start_

_"Giliran Hajime yang jaga", sekelompok anak-anak sedang berlari dan bersembunyi. Iwaizumi Hajime, nama anak itu, dia sedang menutup matanya di pohon sambilan berhitung. Mereka sedang bermain di dekat hutan._

_"99..100. Siap atau tidak aku datang", Iwaizumi mencari teman-temannya._

_"Oiiiii, dimana kalian???", anak laki-laki itu berjalan memasuki hutan yang sedikit berkabut itu._

_Senja mulai muncul, tetapi bahkan satu anak pun tidak ketemu. Anak laki-laki itu masih mencari teman-temannya. Dia semakin masuk ke dalam hutan._

_"Jangan menakutiku", ucap anak laki-laki itu ketakutan._

_Wajar saja Iwaizumi ketakutan, hutan mulai gelap. Sementara kabut mulai muncul. Tampak berkas sinar bulan yang tidak terlalu terang di hutan itu, tapi itu tidak cukup sebagai penerangan._

_Dia tersesat.._

_KRIK KRIK_

_GRRRRR_

_SSSSSHHHH_

_Tubuh Iwaizumi bergetar mendengarkan semua suara itu. Bulu kuduknya merinding._

_"Ibuuuu, hiks aku takut", ucap Iwaizumi dengan lirih. Air mata mulai berlinang menelusuri pipinya._

_SRAKKKK_

_"Hiihhh", Iwaizumi membeku seketika ketika mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Matanya menatap horror ke semak-semak itu. Dia mulai mundur perlahan dan mulai berlari._

_Iwaizumi berlari, semakin memasuki hutan yang semakin gelap itu. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya._

_"Ibuuuu, aku ingin keluar dari hutan ini"_

_Hingga dia menemukan gubuk yang sudah reyot. Dia masuk ke gubuk itu._

_"Apakah dia masih mengikutiku?", pikir Iwaizumi sambil meringkuk di dalam gubuk itu._

_Tapi tanpa disadarinya, ada sepasang mata merah yang tengah menatapnya di dalam gubuk itu._

_CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP_

_Iwaizumi terbangun dalam posisi berbaring di lantai gubuk itu._

_"Hoammm", dia masih setengah sadar saat dia melihat ada beberapa makanan seperti jambu, jeruk, biji-bijian yang ada di hadapannya sekarang._

_"Siapa yang menaruhnya?", ucap Iwaizumi. Bulu kuduknya merinding kembali._

_"Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu???", ucap Iwaizumi melihat sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat seperti ada pergerakan dari pojokan gubuk bagian dalam. Gubuk itu hanya bagian luarnya saja yang terang, sementara semakin ke dalam, semakin gelap._

_"SIAPA DI SANA? KELUARRR SEKARANG", Iwaizumi berpura-pura berani, padahal sebenarnya dia ketakutan sekarang jika ada hantu yang memakan anak-anak. Iwaizumi mengambil buah jambu dan melemparnya ke dalam._

_"AHH", terdengar suara dari kegelapan itu._

_"HIHHHHH", Iwaizumi seketika bergidik ngeri. Dia bisa mendengar langkah pelan dari dalam kegelapan itu. Jantung anak laki-laki itu berdegup semakin kencang. Dia meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil buah jeruk dan memasang ancang-ancang akan melemparnya ke hantu itu._

_TAP TAP TAP_

_Dari dalam kegelapan, muncullah sesosok anak perempuan berambut panjang coklat yang berjalan dengan rasa takut. Meskipun rambut anak itu terlihat berantakan dan menutup wajahnya, Iwaizumi dapat melihat sepasang mata merah yang tengah melihatnya dengan penuh rasa takut._

_"HANTUUU!!!!", teriak Iwaizumi sambilan melempar buah jeruk itu ke arah anak perempuan itu dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Anak perempuan itu memegang kepalanya yang terkena 2 kali lemparan hari ini._

_"Hikss", anak perempuan itu menangis karena kepalanya yang kesakitan._

_Iwaizumi berlari di hutan itu dan berhasil keluar._

_"Nak Hajime, kenapa kau berlari??", tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, tetangga Iwaizumi._

_"Hah hah hah. Aku...hahh...melihat...hahh..hantu anak kecil...berambut coklat..bermata merah...", ucap Iwaizumi dengan terengah-engah._

_Wanita paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya._

_"Hajime, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau bisa memasuki hutan?", tanya wanita itu bertubi-tubi sambil menggoyangkan lengan anak laki-laki itu._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kemarin aku bermain petak umpet bersama dengan yang lainnya, tapi aku tersesat dan aku sempat bersembunyi di gubuk itu", ucap Iwaizumi mulai lancar. Dia mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya._

_"Astaga, lalu apakah anak terkutuk itu menyakitimu atau bagaimana?", tanya wanita itu sekali lagi._

_"Anak terkutuk?", tanya Iwaizumi._

_"Iya, anak perempuan berambut coklat dan bermata merah. Apakah dia menyentuhmu atau menyakitimu?", tanya wanita itu, dia bahkan mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan kecil Iwaizumi._

_Iwaizumi menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Hahh. Hajime, jangan pernah ke hutan lagi. Di sana tinggal anak terkutuk, siapapun yang berurusan dengannya, akan tertimpa sial. Maka dari itu, kami mengasingkannya di hutan agar dia tidak membawa kesialan. Jangan pernah melihat mata merahnya juga. Ingat Hajime, anak itu tidak sama dengan kita. Paham?"_

_Iwaizumi menganggukkan kepalanya, yang berarti paham._

_"Bagus. Sekarang pulang ke rumahmu, ayahmu mulai mencari-carimu lagi"_

_Iwaizumi berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Dia berpikir mengenai kata-kata tetangganya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan anak terkutuk yang dilihatnya itu. Pakaian sobek yang membungkus badan kecil dan kurus anak perempuan itu, rambut coklat panjang yang kusut dan berantakan, wajah bulat kecil yang putih tapi terlihat kumal, dan mata merah yang besar. Oh iya, dia melihat juga bekas luka dari yang seperti luka gores, sampai koreng di tubuh anak itu._

_Meskipun anak itu dibilang anak terkutuk, tapi kondisinya memprihatinkan. Iwaizumi merasa bersalah karena melempar buah-buahan ke kepala anak itu, sementara gadis kecil itu tidak menyakitinya._

_"Pasti sakit", pikir Iwaizumi._

_Sesampainya di rumah, dia melihat rumah yang berantakan. Dimana-mana ada botol bir._

_"Ayah minum minum lagi", pikir Iwaizumi._

_Sudah 3 tahun sejak ibu Iwaizumi meninggal karena sakit paru-paru. Semenjak itu, ayah Iwaizumi selalu minum minum. Awalnya, Iwaizumi dirawat oleh tetangganya, tetapi lama-lama, anak laki-laki itu bisa merawat dirinya sendiri._

_Sekarang, Iwaizumi tengah membersihkan rumahnya. Setelah selesai,_

_"Sudah sore ya", pikir Iwaizumi melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam. Dia malah terpikir oleh anak perempuan itu._

_"Sial", Iwaizumi memukul jidatnya, mencoba melupakan kejadian mengerikan kemarin. Tetapi dia tidak bisa._

_Iwaizumi memakan makan malamnya sendirian karena dia tidak mungkin menunggu ayahnya yang pulang larut. Setelah itu, dia berbaring di kamarnya._

_"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke sana. Tapi ibu tetangga bilang kalau anak itu terkutuk. Ahhh, dicoba saja besok"_

_Pemikiran anak-anak, sudah dilarang, malah semakin melakukannya._

_Beberapa hari kemudian_

_Setelah ayah Iwaizumi pergi bekerja, secara diam-diam anak laki-laki itu pergi ke hutan. Meskipun anak perempuan itu dianggap anak terkutuk, tapi tetap saja, dia itu anak kecil. Iwaizumu merasa bersalah sempat menakuti anak itu, apalagi melemparinya._

_Iwaizumi membawa tas selempang kain berisi yukata bekas miliknya dan bungkusan daun pelepah yang berisikan onigiri buatannya._

_Iwaizumi berjalan melewati hutan itu._

_"Sebenarnya hutan ini tidak terlalu mengerikan", pikir anak itu. Sambilan berjalan, dia menikmati pohon-pohon rindang yang besar, tanaman liar yang menjalar di tanah. Dia bisa merasakan angin sejuk yang berhembus. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu panas menyengat kulit coklat anak itu._

_Kemudian langkahnya terhenti._

_Dia sedang melihat anak perempuan itu tengah memakan daun-daunan. Kemudian anak perempuan itu memuntahkannya karena pahit. Anak perempuan itu memeletkan lidahnya yang terasa pahit karena getah dari daun itu._

_"Ano", Iwaizumi memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. Anak perempuan itu melihatnya dengan mata merah yang semakin membesar karena terkejut. Iwaizumi bisa melihat tatapan ketakutan dari anak itu._

_Anak perempuan itu segera berlari dari 'bahaya' itu._

_"TUNGGU", teriak Iwaizumi sambil mengejar anak itu._

_"TUNGGU", teriak dia sekali lagi._

_Anak perempuan itu masih berlari. Seperti hewan buruan yang melarikan diri dari pemburu._

_Iwaizumi masih mengejar anak perempuan itu._

_"Laju sekali anak itu", ucap Iwaizumi berhenti karena kehilangan jejak anak itu. Dia mengambil nafas karena kelelahan. Iwaizumi mengingat mata merah yang memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat mendalam._

_Dia akhirnya mencoba mencari anak itu sambil berjalan._

_"Oiiii. Dimana kau?", teriak Iwaizumi. Nihil jawaban. Yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah suara angin yang berseliweran. Dia memperbaiki posisi tasnya dan berjalan lagi. Hingga dia menemukan gubuk reyot._

_"Ah! Ini! Sepertinya dia ada di dalam", monolog Iwaizumi._

_Dia membuka pelan pintu itu. Berkas cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam gubuk tua itu. Iwaizumi memasuki gubuk itu._

_"Ano", ucap Iwaizumi. Seketika dia bisa mendengar suara tangisan yang lirih dari pojokan gubuk yang gelap._

_"Oii", Iwaizumi semakin masuk ke dalam dan dengan berkas cahaya matahari yang remang-remang, dia bisa melihat ada gundukan kecil yang dengan rambut yang menutupi tubuhnya._

_Ah, anak itu meringkuk ketakutan._

_Iwaizumi berjalan semakin mendekati anak perempuan itu dan_

_BUKK_

_Anak perempuan itu memukul Iwaizumi dengan ranting yang dipegangnya. Sebenarnya pukulan anak itu tidak sakit, hanya saja dia terkejut sehingga anak laki-laki itu tersungkur. Anak perempuan itu sontak berlari menuju pojokan lain di gubuk itu._

_Iwaizumi berdiri dan melihat anak perempuan itu berada di pojokan gubuk di belakangnya. Anak itu memegang ranting yang sangat tipis itu seperti posisi ingin memukul. Dia juga terlihat menggenggam kerikil, jika sewaktu-waktu Iwaizumi mendekat._

_Tatapan Iwaizumi terpaku melihat anak perempuan itu. Berkas sinar matahari yang remang-remang menyinari anak perempuan itu. Membuat rambut anak perempuan yang berantakan, tapi terlihat bersinar karena warnanya. Wajah bulat kecil berwarna putih yang terlihat berdarah karena goresan dari ranting yang mencuat saat dia berlari. Mata merah besar, yang memancarkan sinar ketakutan karena merasa terancam. Bisa dilihat dari ranting yang terlihat bergetar, anak itu ketakutan._

_Iwaizumi segera tersadar dari lamunannya._

_"Ano", Iwaizumi mencoba mendekat. Tapi anak perempuan itu mendesis dengan keras sambilan mundur. Berharap Iwaizumi ketakutan dan pergi. Iwaizumi berhenti._

_"Ah. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini", ucap Iwaizumi sambil melepaskan tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mata anak perempuan itu mengikuti gerakan tangan Iwaizumi._

_Iwaizumi membuka bungkusan daun itu dan menyodorkan sebuah onigiri untuk anak perempuan itu._

_"Kau mau?", tanya Iwaizumi kepada anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu melihat onigiri itu dengan mata merahnya. Dia terlihat sangat ingin memakannya._

_"Ambillah", ucap Iwaizumi sembari semakin mendekat ke anak perempuan itu. Gadis kecil itu membuang kerikil di tangan kirinya dan mengambil onigiri dengan tangan kurus kecilnya yang masih bergetar. Tentu rantingnya tidak lepas dari tangan sebelahnya._

_Anak itu melihat onigiri itu, kemudian dengan pelan mendekatkan ke hidung dan membaunya._

_"Makanlah", ucap Iwaizumi. Mata merah anak itu menatap Iwaizumi, kemudian onigiri itu. Dia membuka mulut kecilnya dan memasukkan onigiri itu. Mata Iwaizumi menatap lekat pada anak itu._

_Mata merah itu terlihat lebih terang. Ekspresi anak itu seperti terkejut, tetapi berubah menjadi senang setiap dia menggigit onigiri itu. Dia membuang ranting itu sembarang dan memegang onigiri itu dengan kedua tangannya. Memakan makanan itu dengan lahap hingga beberapa nasi menempel di sudut bibir maupun rambutnya._

_Dan onigiri itu habis. Mata merah itu menatap Iwaizumi._

_"Ambillah", ucap Iwaizumi sambil menyodorkan makanan itu lagi. Anak itu mengambil dengan kedua tangannya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Dalam hati, Iwaizumi senang melihat anak itu yang tidak ketakutan lagi. Mata merah yang indah itu benar-benar bersinar setiap anak itu makan._

_Setelah habis, anak itu menatap Iwaizumi dengan tatapan memohon._

_"Sisa ini, setelah itu tidak ada lagi", ucap Iwaizumi sambilan memberikan onigiri terakhir kepada anak itu. Senyum anak itu terkembang setelah melihat onigiri itu berada di tangannya. Gigi geligi kecil yang ompong satu di bagian depan menambah keimutan anak itu, yang baru akan disadari Iwaizumi ke depannya._

_Setelah habis, anak itu menjilati jari-jari kecilnya yang tertempel nasi._

_"Enak?", tanya Iwaizumi._

_Anak itu tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan_

_"Enak"_

_"Namamu siapa?", tanya Iwaizumi. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

_"Nama?"_

_"Iya, nama. Panggilan untukmu atau semacamnya", ucap Iwaizumi. Anak itu kebingungan karena dia tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya sebelumnya._

_Anak itu kemudian berlari menuju pojokan gubuk yang lebih gelap, mengais jerami yang dikumpulkannya untuk alas tidur. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Kemudian dia berlari menuju Iwaizumi. Dia memberikan selembar kain yang sudah menguning kepada Iwaizumi._

_Iwaizumi membuka lipatan kain itu dan melihat sebuah tulisan kanji yang mulai pudar._

_"Oikawa Tooru?", ucap Iwaizumi. Anak bermata merah itu kebingungan ketika Iwaizumi mengucapkan kata-kata yang asing baginya._

_"Namamu Oikawa Tooru", ucap Iwaizumi sekali lagi ke Tooru._

_"Oiawa Tolu?", ucap anak perempuan itu dengan bingung. Ah, anak itu cadel dan sulit berbicara, karena tidak ada yang pernah berbicara dengannya sebelumnya._

_"O-i-ka-wa To-o-ru", eja Iwaizumi._

_"Oi-a-wa To-o-u", eja anak itu lagi._

_"Tak akan bisa. Hmm, begini saja, aku panggil saja namamu Tooru", lama-lama Iwaizumi bisa stress juga karena nama Tooru salah sebut terus._

_"Toolu?", tanya Tooru sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

_"Iya. Tooru adalah namamu"_

_Pipi anak itu sedikit memerah karena senang. Mata merah itu berkilau seperti batu ruby._

_"Toolu. Toolu. Toolu", ucapnya terus menerus sambil terkikik senang. Terus dia melihat Iwaizumi._

_"Nama?", tanya Tooru ke Iwaizumi._

_"Iwaizumi Hajime. Panggil aku Hajime saja", ucap Iwaizumi._

_"Haihme. Haihme", Tooru kesulitan mengucapkan nama Iwaizumi, alisnya sedikit berkerut karena sulitnya nama itu._

_"Iwa. Iwa-chan. Iwa-channn", ucap Tooru dengan bahagia._

_"Yak, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Namaku Hajime, bukan Iwa-chan", ucap Iwaizumi sedikit meninggikan nadanya. Tooru sedikit tersentak mendengarkan nada itu dan sedikit ketakutan._

_"Haihme. Haihme", Tooru kembali menyebut nama itu dengan ketakutan. Dia takut jika akan dipukul atau dilempari lagi, jadi dia menuruti apa kata Iwaizumi. Meskipun sangat sulit baginya yang cadel untuk mengucapkan nama itu._

_Iwaizumi menyadari kesulitan gadis kecil di depannya. Lagipula aneh mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan cadelnya Tooru._

_"Baiklah. Kau boleh memanggilku Iwa-chan, lagipula namanya juga sama-sama untuk memanggilku", ucap Iwaizumi dengan cuek._

_Mata merah itu kembali bersinar, senyumnya terkembang kembali._

_"Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan", ucap Tooru dengan senangnya. Dia tersenyum lebar ke Iwaizumi, membuat pemuda kecil itu sedikit tersipu malu karena cantik sekaligus imutnya gadis di hadapannya._

_"Toolu. Iwa-chan. Hihihihi", gadis itu menutup bibirnya karena senang mengetahui namanya dan nama temannya._

_Orang pertama yang berbicara padanya._

_Orang pertama yang tidak takut padanya._

_Iwaizumi merasa bahwa dia harus menjaga Tooru, permata merah itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ada sebuah dorongan dari dalam hati nya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi dari sisi Tooru._

_Maka dari itu, terkadang dia datang mengunjungi Tooru, dari yang awalnya setiap minggu sekali atau 2 kali (itupun hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan atau mengajaknya bermain), hingga semakin sering._

_Flashback end_

"Ehehehehe", Tooru terkikik. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu sangat senang melihat Iwaizumi datang.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan", Tooru memanggil nama itu berkali-kali. Sepertinya dia menyukai nama itu.

"Iya iya. Lama-lama kau makin berisik, Tooru", ucap Iwaizumi dengan cuek. Awalnya sih gadis kecil ini imut dan cantik, tapi lama-lama kesal juga karena rupanya dia berisik. Meskipun begitu, Iwaizumi menyukai Tooru.

Ah, maksudnya suara berisiknya. Ahahahahahaha.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar, mata merah yang berpendar, rambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang sudah dibersihkan dan disisir rapi oleh Iwaizumi itu, memang menjadikannya sosok peri kecil. Iwaizumi selalu merasa heran kenapa orang desanya bisa-bisanya membuang sosok yang menurutnya sangat indah ini. Terkadang dia ingin bertanya, tapi niat itu diurungkannya.

"Kali ini aku membawa permen", Iwaizumi mengeluarkan bungkusan permen bola berwarna merah.

Tooru menyukai segala sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Iwaizumi. Menurutnya, hal-hal yang dianggap biasa oleh Iwaizumi, menjadi luar biasa menakjubkan di mata Tooru. Dia dipenuhi rasa penasaran akan dunianya Iwaizumi, keajaiban apa yang dibawa pemuda kecil itu untuk dirinya. Makanya, dia selalu senang ketika Iwaizumi datang.

"Pelmen?", tanya Tooru sambilan memiringkan kepalanya. Dia bingung dengan kata baru yang diucapkan oleh Iwaizumi.

(Dalam bahasa jepang, permen : ame, jadi Tooru tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam mengucapkan kata ini. Tapi karena diterjemahkan, jadinya kedengaran cadel.)

"Iya. Permen. Rasanya manis", ucap Iwaizumi sambil memberikan permen itu ke Tooru. Tooru melihat permen berwarna merah itu dengan mata merahnya yang berbinar-binar, dia merasa bahwa permen itu cantik, hanya saja dia tidak tahu cara mengucapkannya. Tooru menerima permen itu dan terus-terusan melihatnya.

"Makanlah", Iwaizumi membuka sedikit mulutnya dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk, menandakan kepada Tooru bahwa iti boleh dimakan. Gadis kecil itu memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya itu. Rasa manis meleleh di dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmmm", mata besar itu semakin membesar karena terkejut dengan rasa baru yang dikecapnya. Kemudian dia melihat Iwaizumi dengan mata berbinar. Dia menunjuk mulutnya dengan gembiranya.

"Iya iya. Itu rasanya manis. M-a-n-i-s", eja Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi selalu menyukai mata merah yang berpendar itu. Makanya setiap dia ingin datang, dia selalu berpikir apa yang harus dibawanya untuk mengejutkan Tooru.

"Mwanwis", ucap Tooru yang sulit berbicara karena dia sedang memakan sesuatu.

"Jangan berbicara saat makan. Kau akan tersedak", ucap Iwaizumi sambilan menyentil dahi Oikawa. Tangan kecil itu memegang dahinya. Bukannya kesakitan, dia malah terkikik. Dia tahu bahwa Iwaizumi tidak membencinya.

Tooru terus menerus mengulum permen itu sampai habis. Dia benar-benar menyukai rasa dari permen itu. Bahkan ketika permen itu habis, dia masih bisa merasakan rasa manis dari permen itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Iwa-chan. Pelmen. Manis", ucap Tooru dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Iya iya. Permen kan memang manis", ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengeluarkan sisir milik ibunya dulu. Dia membalik tubuh Tooru sehingga punggung gadis kecil itu menghadap dirinya. Dia mulai menyisir rambut panjang itu. Berkat kerja keras Iwaizumi, Tooru bisa terlihat lebih bersih dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tooru berpikir sebentar. Wajahnya yang sok dibuatnya berkerut seperti berpikir.

"Ah!", ucap Tooru dengan berbinar seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Iwa-chan. Manis. Iwa-chan. Manis", ucap Tooru dengan nyaring, seakan-akan dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tooru mengucapkan itu terus menerus yang membuat wajah Iwaizumi memerah. Untungnya gadis kecil itu tidak melihatnya sekarang. Dia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah celotehan dari Tooru yang belajar menyambung kata. Tapi tetap saja.

"Aku ini tampan. Bukan manis", ucap Iwaizumi dengan malu-malu. Tooru berbalik ke belakang dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tapan?", ucap Tooru dengan nada bingung.

"Lupakan saja. Rambutmu sudah selesai kusisir, tolong jangan dibuat berantakan lagi", ucap Iwaizumi meletakkan sisir itu. Tooru melihat rambutnya yang kembali halus itu. Dia memegang beberapa helai rambutnya. Dia tersenyum.

Kemudian dia menarik lengan Iwaizumi dengan kuat.

"Oiiii, kenapa kau tarik-tarik?", ucap Iwaizumi yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Oiiii", ucap Iwaizumi meninggikan nadanya. Tapi, Tooru sudah terbiasa, jadinya dia tetap menarik lengan Iwaizumi.

"Tooru, jangan cepat-cepat"

Dan mereka berdua berhenti.

Kemudian Iwaizumi terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dia terpesona melihat padang bunga lily laba-laba merah (red spider lily/higanbana) yang tumbuh sangat banyak. Terlihat seperti kolam darah, menyesakkan tapi indah.

"Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!", ucap Tooru dengan bersemangat. Iwaizumi melihat Tooru yang sedang menunjuk padang bunga red spider lily, kemudian telunjuk Tooru bergerak mengarah ke mata merahnya. Dia benar-benar senang karena warna bunga itu sama dengan warna matanya.

"Iya, iya. Matamu mirip kok dengan bunga itu", ucap Iwaizumi.

"Ayo! Ayo!", Tooru menarik tangan Iwaizumi menuju padang itu.

Mereka berdua berlari di tengah padang merah itu.

"Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Hahahahahaha", Tooru berlari sambil tertawa.

"Jangan lari-lari, Tooru", ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengejar Tooru.

 _"Astaga, Tooru suka sekali berlari. Gak bisa diam"_ , ucap Iwaizumi dalam hati.

"Tooru, hati hat-"

BUK

"Kan sudah kubilang"

Tooru tersungkur ke depan sehingga wajahnya mengenai tanah. Kemudian dia bangkit lagi. Dia membersihkan yukata pemberian Iwaizumi itu.

"Tooru, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Iwaizumi. Tooru berbalik melihat Iwaizumi dan menampilkan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Tidak", ucap Tooru dengan ceria. Iwaizumi membuang nafasnya.

"Wajahmu kotor", Iwaizumi menggunakan kain lengan yukatanya untuk membersihkan wajah Tooru yang terkena tanah. Dia membersihkan wajah itu dengan teliti, sementara Tooru melihat Iwaizumi dengan mata besarnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlari. Jatuh kan jadinya", omel Iwaizumi.

Kedua tangan kecil Tooru memegang pipi Iwaizumi di saat dia masih membersihkan wajah itu.

"Eh?", Iwaizumi terkejut. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Iwa-chan. Senyum", Tooru mencubit pipi Iwaizumi sehingga pipinya melebar ke samping.

"Tooru sakit", meskipun Iwaizumi sudah mengatakan itu, Tooru tidak melepas cubitan itu.

"Iwa-chan. Senyummmm", ucap Tooru sambil merengek.

"Iya iya, aduhh"

BUK

Iwaizumi memukul kepala Tooru karena dia tidak mau berhenti mencubitnya.

"Sakit", Tooru melepas cubitan di pipinya dan memegangi bagian kepala yang dipukul oleh Iwaizumi.

"Hiks hiks. HUWEEE", tangis Tooru. Iwaizumi mengelus pipinya yang sakit karena cubitan itu.

"HUWEEEEE. HUWEEEE", tangis Tooru semakin keras. Iwaizumi melihat Oikawa yang menangis sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

 _"Itu bukan salahku. Dia yang memulainya duluan"_ , pikir Iwaizumi.

"HUWEEE"

Iwaizumi merasa bersalah karena memukuli Tooru sampai dia menangis. Dia melihat bunga lili di sekelilingnya itu dan memetik 1 batang bunga itu.

"Tooru", Iwaizumi menepuk tangan Tooru yang berada di atas kepala itu. Tangis Tooru berhenti dan melihat Iwaizumi dengan mata merahnya yang berair itu. Mata merah itu semakin bersinar karena adanya air mata yang tersisa.

"Maaf", ucap Iwaizumi sambilan menyodorkan bunga yang baru dipetiknya itu. Tooru melihat bunga yang berada di hadapannya dan Iwaizumi secara bergantian. Dia sadar bahwa dia membuat Iwaizumi khawatir. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Toolu tidak apa", ucap Tooru sambil tersenyum, meskipun jejak air mata di pipinya masih berbekas, hal itu tidak menutup kecantikan dari gadis kecil yang terbuang itu. Secara refleks, Iwaizumi menyelipkan bunga merah itu di telinga Tooru. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan lebar melihat Tooru yang begitu cantik dengan bunga itu. Si gadis menyentuh bunga yang ada di telinganya.

"IWA-CHANNN!!!!", teriak Tooru sambil melompat ke Iwaizumi. Untung anak laki-laki itu bisa menangkap Tooru.

"IWA-CHAN!!! HAHAHAHAHA", tawa Tooru sambil memeluk Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pun ikut tertawa dan memutar-mutar dia.

Mereka berdua menikmati hari itu berdua di tengah padang bunga lili merah itu.

"Hajime, ke mana kau?", tanya ayah Iwaizumi yang baru pulang kerja. Dia melihat Iwaizumi yang sedang memainkan kendama di ruang tamu. Iwaizumi melihat ayahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksud Ayah?", tanya Iwaizumi balik.

"Ke mana kau selama aku kerja? Anak-anak bertanya tentang dirimu yang terkadang tidak bermain bersama mereka"

Iwaizumi tidak berani bilang kalau dia ke hutan, jadi dia berbohong.

"Aku sedang malas bermain dengan mereka", ucap Iwaizumi dengan asal. Dia fokus kembali memainkan kendama.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku mendapatkan laporan dari beberapa orang bahwa kau tengah berjalan menuju hutan?", tanya ayahnya sekali lagi, membuat Iwaizumi menjatuhkan bola kendama itu.

 _"Kenapa ayah bisa tahu?"_ , pikiran Iwaizumi mulai kalut. Jika dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Tooru. Meskipun begitu, Iwaizumi bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, berkat wajahnya yang selalu terlihat serius.

"Aku sedang belajar mengenai menelusuri hutan. Memangnya kenapa ayah?", tanya Iwaizumi balik.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan anak bermata merah kan?"

_"Bagaimana inii??? Tidak mungkin kalau aku bertemu dengan Tooru kan"_

"Anak bermata merah? Memangnya di hutan itu ada anak seperti itu?"

Ayahnya melihat Iwaizumi. Menelusuri ekspresi wajah anak yang mirip dengan dirinya, sementara mata yang mirip dengan almarhumah ibunya. Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu. Dan aku harap setelah itu kau tidak mendekati hutan lagi. Anak bermata merah adalah seorang anak perempuan, dia berusia kira-kira seperti dirimu. Ibunya meninggal saat dia dilahirkan. Kemudian ayahnya tidak mampu merawatnya dan akhirnya dititipkan ke sanak keluarga terdekat, tidak berapa lama mereka meninggal akibat wabah misterius. Kemudian anak itu dipindahkan jauh ke sanak keluarga lain, hal yang sama terjadi pada mereka. Awalnya, mereka hanya menganggap itu sebuah kebetulan, tetapi karena setiap anak ini berpindah tangan, kesialan pun selalu terjadi. Penampilan anak itu pun aneh, tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan ayah dan ibunya, bahkan sangat lain dari orang-orang seperti kita. Bahkan tidak ada satupun dari keluarga mereka yang memiliki mata berwarna merah dan rambut coklat yang sangat terang. Muncul beberapa perkiraan bahwa ibu dari anak itu bermain di belakang dengan orang asing, ataupun anak itu adalah anak monster yang dengan sengaja masuk ke dalam kandungan ibunya dan merubah fisik anak itu. Pada akhirnya, karena semua keluarga dari bagian ayah dan ibu anak itu menolak merawatnya, anak itu kembali ke ayahnya. Karena tidak tahan dengan penampilan anak yang benar-benar mengerikan, apalagi mata merahnya yang seolah-olah meminta jiwa orang lain, akhirnya sang ayah membuang anak perempuan itu ke hutan. Kemudian tidak berapa lama, sang ayah pun bunuh diri. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kabar anak itu, apakah dia masih bertahan hidup, atau mati dimakan hewan buas. Kami tidak berani mendekati hutan karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak itu. Aku masih bisa mengingat mata merah anak itu, benar-benar mampu menghisap jiwa orang ke dalamnya. Maka dari itu, kami selalu melarang kalian untuk mendekati hutan", ayah Iwaizumi mengakhiri ceritanya. Iwaizumi terdiam mendengar cerita itu.

"Jadi, anak itu dibuang karena kesalahan yang bahkan tidak dia tahu? Tidak adil baginya", ucap Iwaizumi memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak adil baginya, tapi keputusan itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Kau bisa bayangkan jika dia tinggal di tengah-tengah kita, kita yang akan mengecap kutukan yang dibawanya. Adil tidak selalu sama rata nak. Ayahnya dan kami melakukan yang terbaik supaya kita hidup dengan tentram", ucap ayah Iwaizumi sedikit tersinggung.

Iwaizumi mengingat senyum lebar yang selalu terpampang di wajah Tooru. Rambut panjang coklat yang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Mata merah yang selalu bersinar. Dia menggenggam kendama nya dengan kuat.

"Hajime, tolong jangan ke hutan lagi. Bermainlah dengan teman-temanmu di sini. Aku tidak ingin kau celaka di sana. Kita tidak tahu apakah anak itu masih berkeliaran di hutan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, nak. Cukup ibumu, kau jangan", ucap ayah Iwaizumi sambilan menepuk kepala anak itu dengan pelan.

Ayah Iwaizumi masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu yang sedang duduk. Dia berpikir, manakah yang harus dipilihnya, Tooru, anak perempuan yang baru dikenalnya dan telah menjadi temannya, atau ayahnya, orang yang telah membesarkannya.

Dadanya sakit tiap dia memikirkan keputusan untuk meninggalkan Tooru. Sesuatu menyuruhnya untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tapi akal sehat menyuruhnya untuk memilih ayahnya.

Sebuah keputusan yang sangat berat harus diambil oleh anak laki-laki kecil bermarga Iwaizumi itu.

"IWA-CHANNN!!!!!", teriak Tooru ketika melihat Iwaizumi datang. Tooru yang tengah duduk di depan gubuk kecilnya itu sontak berlari menuju Iwaizumi.

"Jangan lari-lari! Kau bisa jatuh", ucap Iwaizumi. Dan untungnya perkataan anak laki-laki itu tidak terjadi, Tooru berhasil berlari dengan selamat menuju dirinya.

"Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!", Tooru melompat-lompat kegirangan di hadapan Iwaizumi. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat melamun sambil memandang gadis kecil itu.

"Iwa-chan?", tanya Tooru. Dia merasa bahwa Iwaizumi agak lain di hari itu.

"Iwa-chan?", Tooru sedikit menepuk pipi Iwaizumi. Pukulannya memang pelan, tapi mampu menyadarkan anak laki-laki itu dari lamunannya.

"Eh iya, Tooru?"

"Iwa-chan? Kenapa?", tanya Tooru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa", ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengambil onigiri yang baru dibuatnya dan diberikannya kepada Tooru. Anak perempuan itu pun makan dengan lahapnya.

"Enak", ucap Tooru setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Tooru"

"Iwa-chan?"

"Kau pernah bermain kendama?", tanya Iwaizumi sambil mengeluarkan kendama miliknya.

"Kedahma?", ucap Tooru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"K-e-n-d-a-m-a", eja Iwaizumi. Dia menunjukkan kendama miliknya.

"Ini adalah mainan, aku akan menunjukkan cara memainkannya", Iwaizumi menghentakkan kendama miliknya dan mulai memainkannya. Tooru melihat dengan mata yang berbinar. Hal yang baru lagi untuknya.

"Kau mau coba?", tanya Iwaizumi sambil memberikan kendamanya. Tooru melihat dengan teliti kendama yang diberikan kepadanya. Kemudian dia mencoba menghentakkannya, tetapi bola itu selalu jatuh. Dia mencobanya lagi, tetapi gagal. Anehnya, Tooru terus menerus mencobanya.

"Kau suka? Aku akan memberikan itu padamu", ucap Iwaizumi.

Tooru melihat Iwaizumi.

"Benarkah?", tanya Tooru dengan mata merahnya yang berbinar.

 _"Mata merah yang ditakuti oleh mereka semua, mata yang bisa menghisap jiwa"_ , pikir Iwaizumi.

"Iya, boleh", ucap Iwaizumi sambil menepuk kepala Tooru dengan pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dia senang. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan memasuki gubuk reyotnya. Iwaizumi bingung awalnya, tetapi mata hitamnya terbelalak melihat Tooru yang memberikannya beberapa batang bunga lily laba-laba merah.

"Untuk. Iwa-chan", ucap Tooru dengan senyum lebarnya.

Iwaizumi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dia kembali goyah dengan keputusannya.

"Eh. Terima kasih", ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengambil bunga itu.

"Toolu. Suka. Iwa-chan", ucap Tooru dengan senyumnya. Iwaizumi membelalakkan matanya dan menggenggam batang bunga itu dengan erat. Tooru terkekeh dan kembali memainkan kendama itu.

Rasanya Iwaizumi ingin menangis saat itu. Keputusan ini terlalu berat untuk dirinya. Dia ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Tooru, aku harus pulang", Iwaizumi ingin segera pergi dari sana. Berlama-lama di sana malah membuatnya semakin tidak ingin melepas gadis bermata merah itu. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

_"Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat senyumnya"_

Tooru melambaikan tangannya ke Iwaizumi yang menjauh dari dirinya. Sementara air mata sudah berlinang dari mata berwarna hitam itu. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Tooru.

Iwaizumi tengah duduk di halaman depan rumahnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Pikirannya malah melayang menuju Tooru. Apakah dia makan dengan baik? Dia tidak memakan sesuatu yang aneh kan? Apakah dia terjatuh lagi saat berlari? Hal itulah yang sedang memenuhi pikiran anak laki-laki itu.

"Nak Hajime. Kau tidak bermain dengan yang lainnya?", tanya tetangganya.

"Ah, baiklah", ucap Iwaizumi. Dia bermain dengan teman-temannya.

 _"Ternyata tidak asik bermain bersama mereka, lebih asik dengan Tooru_ ", pikir Iwaizumi yang bermain dengan uring-uringan.

"Hajime, kalau kau tidak mau bermain, pulang saja. Malah mengganggu permainan saja", ucap anak lain memprotes Iwaizumi. Beberapa kali dia terlihat melamun, sehingga tidak fokus dalam permainannya.

"Maaf", ucap Iwaizumi. Dia pun meninggalkan teman-temannya dan pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia merapikan rumah dan mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Setelah itu, dia makan malam sendirian karena tahu ayahnya akan pulang malam. Kemudian dia berbaring di kamarnya. Dia melihat bunga lili laba-laba merah yang diberikan Tooru. Bunga itu diletakkannya di sebuah kendi kecil berisi air. Lalu dia bangkit dan mengambil tas selempang yang selalu dibawanya. Dia mengambil sisir yang selalu dipakainya untuk menyisir rambut Tooru. Dia melihat sisir itu dan mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan Tooru.

_"Kau memutuskan yang terbaik, Hajime"_

Iwaizumi pun membuka laci lemarinya dan menyimpan sisir itu di bagian paling bawah. Berharap dengan itu, kenangannya bersama Tooru akan terkubur juga.

Dia mengambil bunga dari kendi itu dan membuang airnya. Dia melihat batang hijau dengan bunga cantik berwarna merah yang mengingatkannya pada mata Tooru. Dengan berat hati, dia menarik semua kelopak bunga itu hingga terlepas dari batangnya, mematahkan batang tak berdaya itu dan membuangnya ke luar jendela.

"Hiks", tangis Iwaizumi pecah. Dia membuang semua kenangannya dengan Tooru, gadis cantik yang menjadi temannya, senyumnya yang indah selalu menghiasi wajah bulat kecil itu, mata merah yang selalu berpendar, rambut coklat panjang yang berkibar jika terhempas angin. Iwaizumi menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Menangisi keputusan yang teramat kejam untuk dirinya. Dan juga untuk Tooru.

"Maafkan aku, Tooru"

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Iwaizumi perlahan-lahan melupakan Tooru. Dia kembali ke aktivitas normalnya sebelum bertemu gadis kecil itu. Hati kecilnya selalu menyuruh dirinya untuk kembali ke Tooru, tapi dia menghiraukannya.

"Oi, Hajime. Kau pernah ke hutan kan? Apakah benar di sana ada anak terkutuk, bermata merah??", tanya satu anak laki-laki.

Iwaizumi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia merasa kelabakan.

"Anak bermata merah? Tidak pernah tu", ucap Iwaizumi dengan cuek.

"Masa sihh? Kau berbohong ya? Kata ayahku, dia pernah terlihat di hutan ini. Masa kau sudah beberapa kali masuk hutan, tapi tidak bertemu dengan anak itu", ucap anak laki-laki lainnya.

Iwaizumi mencari cara supaya dia bisa berbohong dengan baik.

"Aku tidak berbohong", ucap Iwaizumi dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Beruntung dia memiliki wajah yang bertampang serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? Anak itu kan cuma sendiri, kita ramai. Kalau ada apa-apa, kita bisa menyelamatkan diri kita", ujar satu anak laki-laki lain memberikan ide.

Mata Iwaizumi terbelalak lebar. Bahaya jika mereka bertemu dengan Tooru. Tooru hanyalah gadis kecil yang rapuh, jika mereka bertemu dengannya, maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan itu bisa membahayakan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu. Sebaiknya jangan ke sana, ayahku pernah bilang jangan ke hutan, jika kau bertemu dengan anak itu, kau bisa mendapatkan kutukan", ucap Iwaizumi dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Hehhh, tapi kenapa kau bisa bolak balik ke hutan dan tidak mendapatkan kutukan?", tanya anak satunya lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan anak itu. Ak-"

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Iwaizumi tersentak mendengarkan pertanyaan serangan itu.

"A-a-aku sudah bilang kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sudahlah, pergi saja kalian, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan salahkan aku", ucap Iwaizumi dengan nada marah. Dia pun berbalik dan pergi.

"Pengecut!!", teriak kawanan anak laki-laki ke Iwaizumi.

Sayup-sayup, Iwaizumi dapat mendengar bahwa jika mereka bertemu dengan Tooru dan terjadi sesuatu, mereka akan memukul Tooru. Iwaizumi menggertakkan giginya. Dari dalam hatinya, dia ingin menyusul mereka, tapi dia tidak ingin dikenali oleh Tooru. Sesungguhnya dalam hati, Iwaizumi juga takut akan cerita ayahnya. Dia takut dikutuk. Tapi, entah ada apa dengan hatinya, dia memutar langkahnya dan menyusul kawanan anak laki-laki itu diam-diam.

Iwaizumi menguntit kawanan anak-anak itu secara diam-diam. Dia berharap semoga mereka tidak menemukan Tooru dan pulang dengan cepat. Tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Tooru. Kawanan itu menemukan Tooru yang sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil meneriakkan nama panggilannya. Sekarang Iwaizumi tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat dengan tempat kawanan itu berada. Dia melihat kawanan itu tengah mengerubungi Tooru. Iwaizumi ingin bergerak menuju Tooru dan melindunginya, tapi kakinya seperti tertancap di tanah.

"Wahhh, anak terkutuk itu benar-benar ada"

"Matanya benar-benar merah"

"Kupikir dia akan seperti monster. Rupanya dia cuma gadis kecil"

"I-Iwa-chan..."

"Iwa-chan? Siapa itu?"

"Dia benar-benar lain dari kita"

"Dia ketakutan sekarang. Dia tidak sesuai dengan rumor"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang"

Iwaizumi mendengar semua percakapan itu, hatinya terenyuh mendengar Tooru yang memanggil namanya. Tapi, dia bersyukur bahwa mereka akan pulang.

"Bentar. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu dulu"

Iwaizumi terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Kemudian, dia melihat salah satu dari mereka mengambil sesuatu dari tanah dan melemparinya ke Tooru.

"Hikss", tangis Tooru sambil memegang sebelah bahunya.

Iwaizumi terkejut melihat batu yang dilempar anak tadi meluncur ke bahu Tooru. Tooru sekarang sedang melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terkena serangan dari beberapa batu yang dilempar oleh anak-anak lain.

"Hahahaha, rupanya dia bisa menangis"

Darah Iwaizumi mendidih melihat kelakuan mereka ke Tooru.

 _"SUDAH CUKUP",_ teriak hati Iwaizumi. Dia melihat beberapa batu di dekatnya dan

BUAK

"AHHHHH. SAKIT", Iwaizumi melempar batu itu ke kepala anak-anak itu. Berkat semak-semak yang cukup tebal, dia tidak terlihat oleh yang lain.

"IBU. KEPALAKU BERDARAH"

Tiba-tiba batu meluncur dari tangan Iwaizumi menuju kepala anak lainnya. Dia tidak peduli kalau sampai ketahuan, Tooru menangis karena dirinya yang pengecut. Dia ingin mengusir anak-anak itu dari Tooru. Tooru-nya yang malang.

Terdengar suara kesakitan dari anak-anak yang dilempar batu oleh Iwaizumi. Kemudian mereka ketakutan dan berlari keluar hutan. Meninggalkan Tooru yang sedang menangis dan Iwaizumi yang masih berada di semak-semak itu.

"IWA-CHAN...HUWAAAAA...IWA-CHANN...", tangis Tooru semakin kencang sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Iwaizumi ingin memeluk Tooru. Ingin sekali. Tetapi, jika dia ke sana, maka dia tidak bisa berpaling lagi dari Tooru. Iwaizumi pun ikut menangis dalam diam di semak-semak itu.

 _"HAJIME BODOH",_ teriak Iwaizumi dalam hatinya sambil merutuki dirinya yang pengecut.

"IWA-CHANNN...", teriak Tooru sambil menangis. Iwaizumi menutup telinganya dan segera berlari dari tempat itu. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar suara tangisan dari gadis yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti teriris setiap mendengar tangisan yang memanggil namanya dengan pedih. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi chubbynya yang berwarna coklat itu.

Iwaizumi berharap dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Oikawa Tooru.

Iwaizumi sedang berada di kamarnya, dia merenungi kejadian hari ini. Kemudian, dia mendengar suara heboh dari luar. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat ayahnya yang sedang membawa parang.

"Ayah, kau mau ke mana?", tanya Iwaizumi dengan ngeri. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Anak bermata merah berulah lagi. Dia memukul anak-anak lain dengan batu sampai kepala mereka berdarah. Memang pembawa kutukan anak itu", ucap ayah Iwaizumi sambil menggenggam pegangan kayu parang itu.

Iwaizumi membelalakkan matanya. Dia masih kecil, tapi dia tahu akan hal apa yang terjadi nanti pada gadis itu.

 _"Bukan, bukan Tooru. Itu aku",_ dia ingin mengatakan itu, tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat.

_"Aku harus bilang ke ayah. Bukan Tooru, tapi aku"_

_"KELUARKANLAH SUARAMU, PENGECUT"_

"AYAH. BUKAN TOORU YANG MELAKUKANNYA, TAPI AKU", teriak Iwaizumi. Air mata mengalir terus dari matanya. Ayahnya yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya.

 _"Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama anak itu?"_ , parang terjatuh dari genggaman ayahnya.

"Bukan Tooru yang melakukannya. Anak-anak itu mengganggu dan menyakiti Tooru. Aku melempari mereka dengan batu supaya mereka pergi meninggalkan Tooru. Maafkan aku, ayah", Iwaizumi mengatakan itu semua sambil menangis. Ayahnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

 _"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin",_ ayah Iwaizumi mulai menitikkan air mata mendengar pengakuan anaknya. Meskipun dia tidak dekat dengan anaknya, dia tahu anaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diperbaiki.

Iwaizumi menangis dengan kencang. Ayahnya pun memeluk Iwaizumi.

"Maafkan aku, Hajime. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang boleh tahu hal ini selain kita berdua", Iwaizumi terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ayahnya menyeretnya masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"AYAH. BUKA PINTUNYA. AKU PELAKUNYA, BUKAN TOORU", teriak Iwaizumi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Dia membanting pintu malang itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

"AYAH, JANGAN LAKUKAN APAPUN PADA TOORU. DIA GADIS BAIK, AYAH", teriak Iwaizumi dari dalam kamarnya. Ayahnya pun berlutut di depan pintu kamar anaknya, menangisi takdir kejam yang menghampirinya sekali lagi.

"JIKA MEREKA TAHU KALAU ITU KAU, MEREKA AKAN MENGHUKUMMU, IWAIZUMI HAJIME. SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN OIKAWA TOORU YANG BERKORBAN UNTUKMU", teriak ayahnya dengan frustasi.

Iwaizumi terkejut mendengar perkataan kejam dari ayahnya.

 _"Ayah mengetahui nama Tooru. Dan ayah akan mengorbankan Tooru untukku"_ , pikiran Iwaizumi seketika kosong. Tapi satu hal yang dia tahu, dia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Tooru lagi.

"AYAH, KUMOHON. TOORU SUDAH CUKUP MENDERITA"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENDERITA HAH? AKU KEHILANGAN ISTRIKU DAN AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN DIRIMU LAGI. AKU TIDAK BISA, HAJIME. AKU TIDAK BISA. MAAFKAN AKU", ayah Iwaizumi menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat parangnya. Dia keluar dari rumah itu.

"AYAH...AYAH...JANGAN AYAH", Iwaizumi menggedor pintu itu.

"Tidak...tidak", Iwaizumi memukul pintu itu. Tapi nihil hasilnya.

"Semuanya salahku. Tooru...Tooru", ucap Iwaizumi.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Tooru"

Iwaizumi mengambil kursi kecil dan membuka jendela kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Karena badannya yang kecil dan lengannya hanya bisa menjangkau kunci jendela itu, Iwaizumi dengan susah payah melompat ke jendela yang terbuka lebar itu.

HUP

Iwaizumi berhasil melompat dari jendela itu. Dia kemudian berlari menuju hutan.

Tooru tengah memeluk kendama dari Iwaizumi di dalam kegelapan. Bekas pelemparan batu masih terasa nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Iwa-chan...Iwa-chan", ucap Tooru terus-terusan. Kemudian dia mendengar suara yang sangat ribut dari jauh. Dia tidak tahu ini suara siapa, tapi suara itu terdengar menakutkan.

"Iwa-chan..Iwa-chan...Toolu takut"

Tooru menyembunyikan kendamanya di dalam yukatanya dan memeluknya.

BRAK

Tooru terkejut melihat banyak orang yang membawa obor dan beberapa benda yang sangat tajam. Mata merahnya terbelalak.

"ITU DIA ANAK TERKUTUK ITU"

"DIA ANAK BERMATA MERAH"

"KAU MENYAKITI ANAKKU"

"DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL"

"HUKUM DIA"

"HUKUM DIA"

"HUKUM DIA"

"HUKUM DIA"

Tooru menutup telinganya.

"Iwa-chan...Iwa-chan..takut", rintih Tooru.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa lengan besar menariknya dan mengangkatnya.

"AHHHHH...AHHHHH...IWA-CHAN...IWA-CHAN...", teriak Tooru sambilan memberontak dari lengan-lengan besar itu.

"DIAM"

PLAK

Pipi Tooru ditampar dengan sangat kuat sehingga tampak memar. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk memberontak.

"IWA-CHAN...AHHHHH..IWA-CHAN", panggil Tooru. Tapi bahkan Iwaizumi tidak datang. Meskipun tamparan bertubi-tubi menghampiri wajahnya, bahkan sampai sudut bibirnya berdarah, dia tidak berhenti berteriak.

Cercaan, hinaan, makian dari penduduk desa untuk dirinya terus menghujaninya.

Padang bunga lily laba-laba merah itu telah habis diinjak oleh penduduk desa itu. Mereka menggotong Tooru menuju sebuah danau.

"IWA-CHANN...IW-"

JLEB

Sebuah pedang menusuk perutnya.

JLEB

Sebuah parang menusuk punggungnya.

BUK

Sebuah kayu besar menghantam kepalanya.

"I..wa..chan", kesadaran Tooru hilang seketika. Mata merah yang semakin berpendar karena bias air matanya itu, meredup. Pupil berwarna hitam itu membesar.

Tooru mati.

"BUANG DIA KE DANAU"

Mereka mengikat kaki mayat kecil dengan tali dan menyambungkannya ke sebuah batu besar.

"1...2...3..."

BYURRRRR

Tubuh Tooru dilempar ke danau yang dalam itu. Dengan batu yang berat, semakin mempercepat tenggelamnya mayat gadis itu. Mata merah meredup yang masih terbuka, rambut coklat panjang yang bergerak mengikuti arus air.

Kendama yang berada dalam yukata itu mulai mengapung ke atas.

Sementara tubuh Tooru semakin tenggelam ke dasar danau.

_"Kenapa harus aku?"_

_"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?"_

**"Tooru"**

**"Tooru..."**

**"Tooru sayangku, apakah kau ingin ikut dengan kami?"**

**"Aku, Shoyo, akan menjadi ibumu, dan Tobio, akan menjadi ayahmu"**

_"Ibu, Ayah"_

**"Iya, benar. Jadi, Tooru, apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami?"**

_"Iya...."_

Dua buah tangan berwarna putih memeluknya, sementara tali yang mengikat kaki Tooru terlepas dengan sendirinya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Tooru dapat melihat seorang wanita dengan senyum yang lebar, rambut panjang berwarna oren yang tengah memeluknya.

_"Hangat"_

**"Dia penuh dengan luka lecet"**

**"Tobio! Jangan mengatakan itu pada gadis kecil yang cantik ini!"**

**"Maksudku bukan begitu, Shoyo!"**

**"Jangan didengar, Tooru. Sekarang kau tidurlah"**

Tooru pun tertidur di pelukan seorang wanita berkulit putih mulus dengan rambut oren yang panjang dan ikal, di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam. Keduanya mengenakan baju berwarna hitam.

**"Dia tertidur dengan damai, Tobio", ucap wanita bermata oren itu sambil mengelus rambut coklat panjang yang lepek itu.**

**"Bajunya benar-benar berantakan dan penuh darah. Aku akan menyuruh para pelayan untuk mengambilkan gaun yang indah untuknya. Dan rambutnya, kita harus memotongnya, ini terlalu-"**

**"Oke oke, Tobio. Kau terlalu cerewet. Bilang saja kalau kau menyukai Tooru", wanita bernama Shoyo itu memotong pembicaraan laki-laki bermata biru yang bernama Tobio.**

**"Ck"**

**Shoyo terkekeh melihat Tobio.**

"TOORU.....TOORUUU...", teriak Iwaizumi. Dia berlari menelusuri hutan dan sampai di gubuk.

"TOORU..", gubuk itu kosong.

"Tidak, maafkan aku, Tooru. Maafkan aku", ucap Iwaizumi terus-menerus sambilan menangis. Iwaizumi terus berlari hingga sampai pada padang bunga lily laba-laba merah yang sudah mati itu. Dia melihat bekas jejak kaki yang tercetak di bangkai bunga itu. Iwaizumi pun berlari mengikuti jejak itu.

"Tooru..Tooru", Iwaizumi mengingat senyum yang selalu terpampang di wajah kecil anak itu.

Ekspresi bingungnya yang lucu setiap dia mendengar kata baru.

Rambut coklat yang selalu disisirnya itu.

Mata besar berwarna merah yang selalu bersinar setiap dia datang.

Rasanya jika diberi kesempatan sekali lagi. Cukup sekali. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi bisa melihat Tooru lagi. Dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Dan ketika berlari, Iwaizumi dapat melihat bercak kemerahan yang mengarah ke danau itu.

Dia terhenti melihat bercak kemerahan itu.

Pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

Dia mengikuti bercak kemerahan itu dan mengarah ke danau.

"Tidak...", ucap Iwaizumi yang telah berlutut di tepi danau. Terkejut melihat kenyataan dan bukti bahwa Tooru sudah tidak ada lagi. Kendama yang diberikan kepadanya tengah mengapung hingga ke tepi danau.

"Tooru...Tooru...Tooru...", panggil Iwaizumi dengan lirih. Dia bahkan tidak mampu menangis lagi.

Iwaizumi berjalan memasuki danau itu.

"Tooru...Tooru..Tooru..", ucap Iwaizumi terus menerus. Air danau itu mulai sampai pada setengah dadanya. Dia tidak peduli dinginnya air danau pada malam itu. Dia tidak peduli kalau paru-parunya mulai terasa sesak akibat tekanan air itu.

Dia hanya ingin Tooru.

Sahabatnya dan hatinya.

Meskipun dia masih kecil, dia bisa merasakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Tooru. Dia tidak ingin melepas anak perempuan kecil itu.

"Tooru..Too-"

Iwaizumi tenggelam. Dia panik karena tubuhnya berada di dalam air. Kakinya berusaha meraih pijakan, tetapi tidak ada.

Sesak, rasanya seperti itulah.

Dan tiba-tiba,

PYASSSS

"UHUK UHUK UHUK", Iwaizumi terbatuk saat diangkat oleh seseorang. Dia merasa punggungnya ditepuk dengan sangat kuat sehingga semua air di dalam paru-parunya keluar.

**"TOBIO. Jangan terlalu kuat, dia masih kecil. Bagaimana kalau tulang punggungnya retak?"**

**"Ck. Yang penting kan dia gak tenggelam, Shoyo"**

Iwaizumi mendengar suara asing. Kemudian, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok kecil yang dikenalnya. Mata Iwaizumi terbelalak.

"Tooru..Tooru...", ucap Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi berdiri dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju gadis kecil yang tengah digendong oleh Shoyo. Air mata menuruni pipinya.

**"Dia sedang tidur. Jangan mengganggunya, bocah"**

Iwaizumi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat laki-laki tegap dan besar itu tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk.

**"Jangan menakutinya, Tobio"**

**"Ck"**

**"Iwaizumi ya. Perkenalkan aku Shoyo dan laki-laki yang berwajah galak itu Tobio. Kami adalah raja dan ratu dunia bawah tanah. Ya, bisa dibilang kami adalah pemilik dunia kematian", ucap Shoyo dengan senyum yang selalu melekat.**

**"Kami akan membawa dan mengangkat Tooru menjadi anak kami. Yang berarti kalian para manusia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tooru akan hidup abadi bersama kami di dunia bawah, Iwaizumi", lanjut Shoyo.**

Setelah Iwaizumi bisa melihat Tooru untuk sekali lagi, kemudian dia tidak akan bisa bertemu gadis kesayangannya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. JANGAN BAWA TOORU DARIKU", ucap Iwaizumi sambilan memukul-mukul Shoyo dengan tangan kecilnya.

**"Astaga, berandal kecil ini", Tobio mengangkat Iwaizumi dengan satu tangannya.**

**"Tidak apa, Tobio. Iwaizumi, kau harus menerima takdir ini. Kalian sudah terpisah. Tooru mungkin tidak bahagia di dunia ini, tapi kami akan membahagiakannya di dunia kami. Jangan khawatir, nak. Setelah ini, kau akan melupakan Tooru dan kejadian hari ini", ucap Shoyo sambil tersenyum. sementara Tooru tertidur dengan nyaman di pelukannya.**

_"Melupakan Tooru. Tidak mungkin"_ , pikir Iwaizumi.

"Bawa aku", ucap Iwaizumi.

**"Hahhh?? Oi, bocah-"**

"BAWA AKU. AKU TIDAK INGIN BERPISAH DARI TOORU. AKU TIDAK INGIN MELUPAKAN TOORU. JADI, TOLONG BAWA AKU", teriak Iwaizumi sambil menangis.

**Tobio dan Shoyo saling bertatapan. Tobio pun menurunkan Iwaizumi.**

**"Bocah, apakah kau yakin? Jika kau ikut dengan kami, kau tidak akan bisa kembali"**

Iwaizumi menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan mengatakan dengan tegas.

"Aku yakin. Jika diberi kesempatan, aku akan menjaga, melindungi, dan tidak akan membuat Tooru menangis lagi"

**Shoyo tersenyum mendengar keteguhan anak itu. Sementara, Tobio tersenyum menyeringai.**

**"Baiklah, bocah. Aku suka nyalimu. Pegang sumpahmu karena jika kau melanggarnya, maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan mengurusimu"**

Iwaizumi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

**"Sekarang, tidurlah", Tobio menunjuk dahi Iwaizumi dengan jari telunjuknya dan Iwaizumi tertidur di pangkuannya sekarang.**

**"Oke, mari kita pulang. Tobio, kau yakin tidak mau menghukum penduduk desa itu? Kita sudah melihat penderitaan Tooru dan aku benar-benar marah"**

**"Tidak. Itu bukan hakku, Shoyo. Mereka akan membayarmu di hari kematian mereka. Jadi jangan khawatir, sekalipun mereka membela diri dan membenarkan tindakan mereka demi kepentingan pribadi, tetap saja tangan mereka sudah berlumuran darah Tooru"**

**"Kau benar-benar marah dengan mereka ya Tobio? Kau benar-benar sayang ya dengan Tooru"**

**"Ck, bukan itu"**

**"Bukan apanya?"**

Dan mereka berdua berargumentasi sembari berjalan pulang menuju dunia mereka. Membawa anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan dengan takdir yang kejam, yang dipikul oleh bahu kecil mereka berdua.

Tapi sekarang tidak apa.

Mereka tidak perlu memikul takdir kejam itu lagi.

Mereka bebas.

Mereka bisa bersama terus untuk selamanya.

"KITA MENANG", ucap seorang laki-laki yang mengacungkan pedangnya. Laki-laki tinggi dan tegap berbaju zirah, yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan dari pasukan itu. Mereka tengah berperang dengan wilayah dunia bawah yang memberontak terhadap kerajaan dunia bawah tanah. Dan hasilnya adalah kerajaan dunia bawah tanah menang. Laki-laki itu membuka topi besinya dan menampakkan rambut coklat pendek yang bergelombang, dengan mata merah yang besar, kulit wajah putih mulus dengan hidung bangir. Dia tersenyum melihat kemenangan yang diraihnya.

"Kalian bereskan semuanya. Aku akan pulang ke kerajaan hari ini", ucap laki-laki itu sambilan memasukkan pedang itu ke sarungnya.

"Baik, jenderal Kageyama"

Laki-laki itu tengah tertidur di bed besar miliknya. Tetapi, laki-laki berambut coklat itu bernafas dengan cepat dengan keringat membasahi gaun tidurnya.

"Hah hah hah hah", laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil nafas dengan sekuat tenaga, sekujur tubuhnya yang berkeringat, dan mata merah besar yang terlihat bersinar.

"Mimpi itu lagi", ucap laki-laki itu sambilan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena tiba-tiba bangun.

TOK TOK TOK

Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah pintu.

"Masuklah"

KRIETTT

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berkulit coklat yang mengenakan baju kemeja putih longgar dan celana tidur. Rambut cepak pendek berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna hijau itu tengah menatap laki-laki yang berada di tempat tidur itu.

"Tooru, apakah kau bermimpi buruk lagi?", tanya laki-laki yang menutup pintu dan berjalan kea rah tempat tidur. Laki-laki yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Laki-laki berambut cepak itu menghela nafas. Dia duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Kembali ke wujud aslimu, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu. Kau juga kelelahan", ucap laki-laki berambut cepak itu.

Dan seketika, laki-laki yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur itu berubah wujud menjadi tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan rambut coklat halus bergelombang yang semakin panjang. Gaun tidur itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuh wanita itu sekarang.

"Tobio-chan mengaktifkan kutukanmu lagi ya, Iwa-chan? Dia dan chibi-chan ke mana sekarang?", tanya Tooru kepada lwaizumi.

BUK

"Kejam, Iwa-chan", ucap Tooru sambil memegang bagian kepala yang dipukul oleh Iwaizumi.

"Baginda Raja dan Baginda Ratu adalah orang tuamu. Laknat sekali kau jadi anak dan memanggil mereka sembarangan", omel Iwaizumi.

"Habisnya, papa selalu mengomel seperti kakek-kakek dan dengan wajahnya yang selalu cemberut itu, dan mama yang pendek dibandingkan dengan tinggiku. Wajah papa dan mama semakin lucu jika aku memanggil mereka seperti itu", ucap Tooru dengan nada mengomelnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya di depan mereka, jangan lagi memanggil mereka seperti itu, Tooru. Menjawab pertanyaanmu, ketika kau sedang berperang di wilayah utara, mereka berdua sedang mengurusi sesuatu dan harus pergi sehingga mereka mengaktifkan kutukanku untuk menjagamu"

"Ah, begitukah. Tobio-chan dan Chibi-chan terlalu protektif kepadaku", ucap Tooru sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ya, kau anak kesayangan mereka", ucap Iwaizumi sambilan mengelus rambut Tooru yang halus itu. Tooru memegang tangan Iwaizumi dan menggerakkannya ke wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu", ucap Tooru yang menikmati elusan dari tangan besar Iwaizumi.

"Aku juga", ucap Iwaizumi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lelah"

"Mau kupeluk?", tanya Iwaizumi.

Tooru menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan di tempat tidur Tooru yang besar.

"Iwa-chan"

"Hmm"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk direinkarnasi? Aku bisa meminta papa untuk mengusahakannya. Kau bisa melepas kutukan dari papa yang akan merasakan sakit yang kurasakan saat diaktifkan kutukan itu. Itu menyakitimu. Kau juga ingin menjadi manusia lagi kan?", tanya Tooru. Kepalanya dibenamkan ke dada bidang Iwaizumi.

"Dan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak, terima kasih", ucap Iwaizumi.

_"Aku sudah bersumpah juga kepada ayahmu, Tooru"_

"Bukan salahmu aku seperti ini. Ini adalah pilihanku. Lagipula memiliki warna mata yang lain cukup menyenangkan. Kau merah seperti permata ruby dan aku hijau seperti berlian emerald. Jadi ya tidak masalah"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan ini ratusan kali, Tooru. Dan jawabanku akan tetap sama. Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam. Tidurlah, kau benar-benar terlihat lelah", Iwaizumi mencium rambut Tooru yang harum bunga.

Tooru melihat Iwaizumi dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang disukai oleh Iwaizumi sejak dulu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Iwa-chan"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Tooru. Tidak akan pernah"

Iwaizumi mencium bibir Tooru dengan sekilas. Senyuman Tooru terkembang terus hingga wanita itu tidur di pelukan sahabatnya dan cintanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari :  
> \- Anime Jigoku Shoujo  
> \- Haikyuu Quest (Demon Oikawa dan Knight Iwaizumi)
> 
> Akan ada 2 cerita yang berhubungan dengan arc Stigma.  
> Arc Stigma ditutup


End file.
